1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifier devices and, more particularly, to humidifier devices that are substantially portable and self-contained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifier devices are of two basic types. There are humidifier devices designed to be permanently fixed to the central heating systems of buildings, and there are humidifier devices that are substantially portable and can be moved within a building from one location to another. A humidifier device that is permanently fixed to a central heating system is permanently connected to source of water and a drain to supply the humidity. However, a portable humidifier must somehow be supplied with water at each location that the portable device is placed. Some portable humidifier devices contain a reservoir that must be filled periodically as the water is used up. To avoid the necessity of manually filling a water reservoir, it would be desirable if a humidifier apparatus were connected to an automatically refillable water supply.
To avoid the need to mechanically connect the portable humidifier apparatus to a pressurized water supply and drainage system, a number of innovations have been developed, and the following U.S. Patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,314,080 and 3,879,768. More specifically, both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,314,080 and 3,879,768 disclose humidifying systems which rest upon the tank of a water closet and draw water directly from the reservoirs of water in the tanks. Even more specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,080 employs a porous, water-wettable mat for evaporation of water to provide the humidity. A relatively large mat having a relatively large surface area is required for the mat to dispense an adequate amount of humidity. However, it may not be desirable to take up such a relatively large space with a mat. For example, accommodation of the relatively large mat requires a relatively high profile apparatus placed on top of a water closet tank. In this respect, it would be desirable if a humidifier apparatus provided an adequate supply of humidity without using a relatively large mat. Furthermore, space above a water closet tank may be relatively: small and could not accommodate such a high profile apparatus. In this respect, it would be deskable if a humidifier apparatus were provided that fit on top of a water closet tank with a low profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,768 discloses an apparatus for humidifying and purifying air which employs a very high profile humidifying device. Moreover, to use this device, a lid of the water closet must be removed. To preserve cleanliness of the water in the water closet tank and to reduce noises emitted from water closet tank when the toilet is flushed, it would be desirable if a humidifier apparatus were provided that retained use of a cover for the water closet tank.
Still other features would be desirable in a portable humidifier apparatus. For example, a person may want to treat oneself with a facial treatment employing relatively high humidity. In this respect, it would be desirable if a humidifier apparatus that is mounted on a water closet tank were equipped with a device for providing a high humidity facial treatment. Furthermore, for humidity that is applied to a person's face, it would be desirable if there was a provision for heating the vapors. Also, it would be desirable for the temperature of the vapors to be controlled. In addition, it may be desirable to dispense scented oils into the humidity that is dispensed.
In some bathrooms, permanent plumbing fixtures are provided for carrying out douche and enema activities. However, most bathrooms are not equipped with such fixtures. In this respect, it would be desirable if a water closet tank could be converted as a water supply for douche or enema implements that would be stored, when not in use, in the lid for a water closet tank. Furthermore, after employing a douche or enema, it would be desirable if a stream of warm dry air would be available for drying off body parts that are wet.
Often, electrical boxes on walls of bathrooms have two outlets. For a portable humidifier apparatus that derives electrical power from such an electrical box, it would be desirable if the portable humidifier apparatus did not use such an electrical box in a manner to reduce the available outlets to only one outlet.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a water closet tank as a source of water for a humidifier apparatus, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a portable humidifier apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) connects to an automatically refillable water supply; (2) provides an adequate supply of humidity without using a relatively large mat; (3) fits on top of a water closet tank with a low profile; (4) retains use of a cover for the water closet tank; (5) provides a humidifier apparatus that is mounted on a water closet tank and that is equipped for providing a high humidity facial treatment; (6) provision for heating the vapors used for a facial treatment; (7) controls the temperature of the vapors; (8) dispenses scented oils into the humidity that is dispensed; (9) provides for using a water closet tank as a water supply for douche or enema implements that would be stored, when not in use, in the lid for the water closet tank; (10) does not use a two-outlet electrical box in a manner to reduce the available outlets to only one outlet; and (11) provides a stream of warm dry air for drying off body parts that are wet. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique portable humidifier apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.